It is well known that bed pillows are available in a large variety of sizes and configurations. Some pillows have a particular configuration for specialized support or for other particular purposes. However, a primary objective of most, if not all, pillows is comfort for the user. Some pillows are known to have a portion of the pillow with less fill than other portions. Such pillows are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,590 to O'Sullivan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,728 to Lake, both of which show a pillow with a central area with less fill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,816 to Pedersen teaches a pillow with an internal baffle structure to permit various filling arrangements, including more fill per volume in some portions than in others.
In some cases, it is desirable that the pillow provide a support or cradling capability for the head of the user. While the '509 and '728 patents attempt to address that need, they may not be particularly comfortable, because of their particular construction and fill arrangements.
It is thus desirable to have a pillow that is capable of providing good, comfortable support with a central area having less fill than the remainder of the pillow.